


Why Are You Here?

by shinyjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I MISS YUWIN, I Tried, M/M, Vacation, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjun/pseuds/shinyjun
Summary: Well, until this happened.“What the f*ck are you doing here?”“What the f*ck are YOU doing here?!”Winwin and Yuta pointed at each other(think of that one spiderman meme where they point at each other), frowns on their faces.Winwin spoke up first, “I came here to relax and get away from people like you at the office.”Yuta glared at the other before saying, “I also came to do that...are you a stalker? Did you follow me here? Are you planning to kill me? I knew you were always creepy.”or Sicheng expected to have a fun and relaxing vacation, but everything that could go wrong, went wrong.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Why Are You Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Winwin stared out the airplane window, watching the clouds cover the airplane from front to back. The small and distant island that they were approaching were barely visible. Brivant and promising of fun, but distant. He couldn’t wait to get out of this plane. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, waiting for them to land.

“Sir!”

“Sir!”

Winwin jumped up, looking around, seeing the half empty plane.

“Huh? What happened? Did we crash?”

  
The flight attendant laughed a little, shaking her head and saying, “No, we landed a few minutes ago and people are exiting the plane already. You seemed to have fallen asleep.”

“Oh. Thank you!” said Winwin. He quickly gathered his laptop, which by the way was still playing the baby shark remix on loop, and his other belongings. He was quick to leave the plane. The immigration portion was torturous, as usual, but he was happy when he finally picked up his luggage.

Well, until this happened.

“What the f*ck are you doing here?”

“What the f*ck are YOU doing here?!”

Winwin and Yuta pointed at each other(think of that one spiderman meme where they point at each other), frowns on their faces.

Winwin spoke up first, “I came here to relax and get away from people like you at the office.”

Yuta glared at the other before saying, “I also came to do that...are you a stalker? Did you follow me here? Are you planning to kill me? I knew you were always creepy.”

“You are unbelievable! I would never do such a thing. And for the record, I’m not the one who leaves people,” Winwin points at himself, “little notes on every inch of their desk.”

Yuta looked away, “...we don’t talk about that. Now move, I need to leave.”

“I also need to leave, you move.” The two continued pushing each other back and forth, unaware of the pair of eyes staring at them next to a cab.

Yuta and Winwin quickly looked around, trying to find the sign that said each of their respective names.

“Bingo.”

They both had assumed that they would get into their separate taxis, head in different directions, and not see each other until they returned to the office.

Life has a funny way of turning out, doesn’t it, which is why the two now found themselves sitting on the back of the same ugly blue taxi, two centimeters away from each other. Their taxi driver, Jaehyun, had realized that the two arrived on the same flight and were headed to the same resort, so decided to book them both at the same time. Now Jaehyun an innocent weed-smoking hippie, had no idea that these two not only knew but hated each other’s guts. He had to find out the hard way.

“Nakamoto, I swear to God. If you touch me one more f*cking time, I will personally climb over these seats, into the driver’s seat and crash this f*cking car over a bridge.”

Jaehyun nervously glanced at the two through the rearview mirror. Wondering if the pretty boy was actually serious about that. He was too young to die. There were so many things he still hadn’t tried. He had cookies and brownies and rice krispies treats infused with a special ingredient to try. He cried a little inside at that thought.

He tuned back into the conversation going on in his car, just in time for Yuta to open his mouth.

“Well I’m sorry, Princess Winwinnie, but if you haven’t noticed, you stale piece of bread, there is no f*cking space back here. Especially with how much room your fat ass is taking. So, I’m sorry for not having space enough myself.”

Winwin glared at the other, before saying, “I.am.going.to.kill.you. Cut you into little pieces and throw you into the Caribbean sea for the sharks to eat you.”

Jaehyun nervously laughed.

“Uh, hey you guys. Can we please not do any killing in my car. Ahaha, just a suggestion...Y’all can annihilate each other in the resort...it don’t gotta be in my car.”

The two quickly turned to glare at Jaehyun, but they did stop expressing their love for verbal abuse.

Jaehyun finally pulled up to the resort, excited to leave the quite dynamic duo behind. He was ready to go hangout with Johnny and Mark, and finally have some real fun.

They both entered the lobby and check in area of the resort, ready to finally get away from each other and relax.

“Oh, are you guys the couple we were expecting?”

“The what-”

“Who the fuck-”

“The couple, I believe you guys are Sicheng and Yuta?” she received a nod back.

“You guys are both in room 127, in the U-floor, with the dream beach view, and wayv music just downstairs.”

“...We aren’t together. Heck, I can’t even stand the guy.”

“What he said. Is there anyway we can switch rooms?”

The receptionist stared at the two sympathetically, “I’m sorry but you both booked the same room, it seems like the system might have glitched or something. Unfortunately we don’t have any more single rooms and the double rooms are quite expensive right now. We can offer the two of you free massages and drinks whenever you want? I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Yuta and Winwin stared at each other, communicating between the two, before sighing.

“Ok, we’ll take-”

“No, I want-”

“Sicheng, are you stupid? Why would we not take this deal?”

“Well, Yuta, I don’t know if I can see your face every day and night. That would be detrimental to my already fragile mental health.”

“One word: free drinks.”

“That’s two words and you are a fucking alcoholic.”

“Shut up, but think about it, free drinks all the time…”

Winwin pondered for a bit before agreeing, “Those drinks better have cocaine in them or something. If I’m going to have to put up with this human for the next few days, I’m going to need something strong.”

Rooming with Yuta was possibly the worst decision of Sicheng’s life. The other snored like a pig and would cling onto him all night long, not letting him move an inch away from him. He hated it here.

The daytime activities were supposed to be more pleasant and a time where they could get away from each other, which of course led to them being paired up for every.single.activity.

While it might not seem like it to them, the two grew closer over those four days where they swam with dolphins and danced salsa with some of the locals and staff that were staying at the resort. They enjoyed themselves.

Tonight is their last night in the island, the last time until they have to return back to reality. Back to their stressful office.

But for now, they now find themselves lying on one of the sandy beaches of the island, a bottle of whiskey between the two of them.

“I don’t hate you.”

Yuta was startled by the younger’s words.

“Really? I thought you hated my mere presence,” he said, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Sicheng turned and staring intensely at the other, grabbing the bottle between them and taking a long drink. He wiped his mouth with his hand, before reaching out to hold Yuta’s hands.

Sicheng was blushing, he was absolutely blushing.

“It’s true. I’ve never hated you. I just...I got annoyed by your loudness-”

Yuta expected for Winwin to say all the things he hated about him but he didn’t expect what came next

“- and the way your eyes crease up on the sides when you smile or the way your smile can literally lights up the whole world and how -”

Yuta quickly sat up, sitting in front of Winwin, who still hadn’t noticed the other.

“-and I guess I just have alway liked you and was mad at myself for not being the reason that you have that boisterous laugh or those charming smiles.”

“Winwin…”

“I know that you don’t like me. It’s okay. We can just forget that this whole vacation ever happened.” He finished saying, as tears slowly gathered in his eyes, softly dropping to the bottle still in his hand.

Yuta reached out and held Winwin’s precious face in his hand, wiping away the tears that were tainting his beautiful face.

“Winwinnie, baby. All you had to was tell me.”

“But I was scared..”

“Oh, love. Did you not realize who was sending you those flowers every Friday or left that monstrosity of a coffee order on top of your desk?”

“...that was you? I thought it was Lucas trying to flirt with me again.”

“Do you think he has enough braincells to remember your order?”

“No..”

“I like you too, Winwinnie and while these past few days were amazing, I love my Winwinnie from back home. The one who would hit me and scream at me while chasing me around the office. The one that would not-so-secretly leave chocolate chips cookies on top of my desk every wednesday afternoon.”

“Yuta...stop, I’m shy,” he said, covering his face.

Yuta held Winwin’s hands, placing kisses on his knuckles before asking him the big question:

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Winwin jumped on top of Yuta, making him topple over and onto the sand, placing kisses all over his face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Yuta, in between giggles and smiles.

The next morning, Jaehyun came to pick the duo once again, but this time he was surprised by the love struck face that each of them had.

“Well, I guess they got their shit together. No more unresolved sexual tension is my car, no sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
